The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating infrared (IR) test signals for use in reliability and functionality testing of IR-controlled electronic devices. The system may also be used during production to expedite product set-up. The system is particularly suitable for use in providing test signals that emulate the commands of a human interface such as a hand-held remote control transmitter commonly used to control a television, television decoder, or other remotely operated electronic device. The system is termed a "Robo-finger" computer driven remote control emulator.
Remote control IR transmitters are commonly used to control electronic devices. Such transmitters are typically compact enough to be hand held, and provide a keypad with one or more keys, or other control buttons or switches which are pressed or otherwise actuated to achieve a desired control signal. For example, hand held IR remote control units are often used to operate consumer electronic goods such as televisions, television decoders (e.g., converters, terminals or set-top boxes), video cassette recorders (VCRs), audio equipment, Internet web surfers, personal computers, and video game consoles. Such control units have also found applications in the household to control ceiling fans, skylights, and security systems, for example. Remote transmitters may also be used by the infirm to actuate an emergency telephone dialing system. Automotive applications include door and trunk openers, and security systems. Various other uses for remote IR transmitters exist to improve convenience and safety for the user.
The physical operation of IR transmitters and receivers is well known. The transmitter uses an amplifier and diodes to provide a modulated IR signal, e.g., radiation having a wavelength in the spectrum from approximately 1 .mu.m to 1 mm, which corresponds to a command, such as "power on" or "channel up". The transmitter is aimed by the user toward the device which is to be operated. The device has an IR receiver which demodulates the signal to recover and execute the desired command. For cosmetic reasons, the receiver may be built-in behind a panel which is transparent to the radiation. The radiation has an effective range typically of several meters.
For television applications, numerous commands may be transmitted via the IR signal, including power on or off, channel selection, closed captioning on or off, closed captioning language selection, split screen, picture in picture, picture contrast, color, and brightness control. Various audio commands include volume, equalizer, surround sound, treble, bass, and home theater settings. Additionally, recent television services provide on-screen graphical displays which allow a user to order programs (e.g., pay-per-view) or order goods from a home shopping channel, for example. Further interactive applications will allow the user to participate in contests or other interactive games or educational activities, or to access computer networks (e.g., the Internet) through the television.
Moreover, while hand-held IR transmitters commonly have keys which are pressed by the user, IR transmitters may operate with other mechanical or non-mechanical interfaces. For example, alternative mechanical interfaces include a joystick, lever, mouse, wheel, pressure activated switch, track ball or a device which is worn by the user and responds to the user's movement, such as head, arm, leg, foot, hand, finger, or even eye movement. So-called virtual reality mechanical interfaces can even monitor a human physiological state such as heart rate to provide a signal to interact with an audio-visual display. Non-mechanical interfaces such as voice- or other sound-operated interfaces may also be used.
Accordingly, modern remote controlled electronic devices and user operated transmitters are called upon to perform an increasing number of complex tasks. For manufacturers and others, there is a concomitant increasing need to provide automated testing of such electronic devices to verify the functionality and reliability of the devices, e.g., to "exercise" the devices. "Functionality" refers to the various functions that the IR transmitter can command the device to perform, for example, power on or off, and so forth. A device with good functionality performs the commanded function accurately. "Reliability" refers to how well the device stands up after performing repeated operations. A device with good reliability performs the commanded functions over the expected lifetime of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to have an automated testing apparatus and method which allows for the relatively simple and inexpensive testing of the functionality and reliability of an IR-controlled electronic device. The system should provide testing at various phases of the design of the electronic device, including firmware development, hardware development, system test, quality assurance, reliability testing and production testing.
The system should emulate the different aspects of human interaction with a mechanical interface, such as a hand held infrared remote transmitter, without requiring a user or mechanical robot to continuously press the keypad buttons of the transmitter or otherwise operate the interface. The system should simulate different key press sequences, key press durations, and intervals between key presses, as well as other types of mechanical interfaces. The system should have a learning mode to record and process user control actions from the mechanical interface, and provide corresponding control signals to the automatic signal generator. The system should have the capability to time-compress and repeat the user control actions.
The system should provide significant savings of time and resources by speeding up the test process and providing a means of stress testing. The system should also assist in production of remote controlled devices by expediting product set-up.
The present invention provides a system having the above and other advantages.